Haine,obsession et désir
by shizxnat
Summary: Un jour,Hime décide de faire s'affronter Risa et Reiri: laquelle la sert le mieux? Loup-garou ou vampire?Deux clans qui se battent depuis la nuit des temps,et pourtant il suffit d'une simple discussion pour tout remettre en question...


CHAPITRE I :

- Hime!

-Quoi encore, Riza ? Soupira la princesse.

-Que fais ici cette ... Cette chieuse de vampire?!

La chieuse de vampire en question se retourna vers la jeune fille qui venait de débouler dans le salon et avait interrompu la conversation qu'elle avait avec la princesse des monstres. A la vue de sa pire ennemie , la vampire étira ses lèvres d'une façon sadique et ironique et émit un petit rire qui fit froncée les sourcils à la jeune fille.

-Maa...Si ce n'est pas le petit chien de notre chère Hime ! Tu viens réclamer ton su- sucre après avoir aboyer contre moi?

Une veine saillit soudainement sur la tempe de la fille qui se rua sur la visiteuse.

-Reiri , espèce de...!!

-Riza .

Riza se stoppa net à quelques centimètres du visage moqueur de la vampire et tourna la tête vers sa maitresse .Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais le regard froid et dur de la blonde en face d'elle la réduisit au silence. Il valait mieux ne pas contrarier la jeune princesse si on tenait à la vie....

-Reiri- san est ici en temps qu'invitée. Je ne tolérerais pas vos petites querelles en ma présence. Maintenant assis- toi et tais -toi.

Riza serra les poings puis dans un geste d'irritation se grata la tête avec frénésie en grognant. Une mèche de ses cheveux rouges tomba devant son visage et avec un soupire, elle la replaça derrière son oreille en s'asseyant docilement sur la chaise à côté de Hime. Reiri savoura sa victoire en tirant la langue de manière enfantine au loup-garou qui grogna un peu plus.

-Ca suffit, toutes les deux. Reiri- san, pourrais-tu continuer là où tu t'es arrêtée?

-Bien sûr , Hime - sama. Comme je vous le disais, j'ai repéré un groupe de gobelins assez important près du lac. Je me suis infiltrée dans leur camp, et est découvert que le chef de ces gobelins projetait d'attaquer votre manoir pour vous capturer et vous livrer à votre frère en échange d'un titre de noblesse. Je ne sais pas par contre quand ils vont charger, ni combien ils seront en tout.

-Tu es certaine de tes affirmations? Tu sais se qu'il t'arrivera si je découvre que tu m'as mentit...

Hime laissa la phrase en suspend, suivit par les craquements de doigts de la rousse qui ricanait. La vampire ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir résigné. La blonde ne lui donnerais pas aussi facilement sa confiance, et l'immonde chien qui lui servait de garde du corps ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Elle croisa les jambes et se cala plus profondément dans son fauteuil. Hime porta sa tasse e thé à ses lèvres et bu une gorgée.

Le silence dura encore quelques minutes, puis la blonde s'adressa de nouveau à la vampire.

-Je veux que tu ailles enquêter d'avantage sur le terrain. Essaye d'avoir des informations sur le jour de l'attaque et combien le chef à d'effectifs. Si cela t'es possible, essaye même de réduire ce nombres d'effectifs...

-Avec plaisir , Hime -sama! Je serais heureuse de...Commença Reiri.

-Hime!! Elle a essayer plusieurs fois de boire votre sang , et de vous tuer par la même occasion! Je ne pense pas que se soit une très bonne idée de....

-....Et c'est bien pour ça que tu vas l'accompagner .Termina calmement la blonde aux yeux rouges.

-HIME!!!

-HIME-SAMA!!

-Pas de "mais". Riza , tu pourras la surveiller et donc savoir si elle compte me trahir en s'alliant à ces gobelins.

-Pourquoi ne pas demander à Hiro , alors? Il s'entend bien avec elle! Ou même Furandre !S'exclama la loup- garou.

-Hiro passe son week- end à aider sa soeur à son travail de ménagère ,et Furandre est toujours et sera toujours avec moi. De plus, tu es la seule à pouvoir rivaliser avec Reiri enfin, je ne te demande pas ton avis , c'est un ordre direct.

-Hime- sama , pour une fois je me range du côté du chien. Je ne penses pas que nous pourrons....

-Reiri- san. tu es libre de refuser, mais dans ce cas- là la prochaine fois que tu entreras par ma fenêtre attends-toi à ce que ta dernière image de ce monde soit ma tronçonneuse.

La vampire resta stupéfaite sur ses mots. La princesse l'avait toujours laisser entrer et sortir comme bon lui semblait dans le manoir, même lorsqu'elle voulais prendre son sang. C'était la première fois qu'elle la menaçait de la tuer si elle revenait .Elle reprit vite contenance et se leva rapidement avant de frapper la table de ses deux mains avec détermination.

-Je vous promets Hime - sama de ne pas vous trahir et de vous protéger à partir de maintenant au péril de ma vie!

La rousse pouffa sans discretion . Sa maitresse lui laissa un regard puis retourna à sa tasse de thé.

-Laisse- moi rire! Un vampire ne tient jamais parole, ils sont vicieux et couards! Dès la première occasion tu va vite t'enfuir et laisser les autres- c'est à dire moi dans le cas présent- se battre à ta place!Se moqua Riza.

-Ara? Je ne savais pas que les chiens avaient le droit de parler....Hime - sama, vous devriez museler votre animal de compagnie et lui apprendre à ne pas interrompre les conversations importantes!

La vampire s'amusait beaucoup du visage tordu par la rage de notre chère loup-garou. La blonde n'intervins pas et laissa Riza déverser le flots d'injures qu'elle avait en réserve pour sa pire ennemie .La rousse la traita de tout les noms, et fut d'autant plus irriter de voir la jeune vampire esquisser un sourire à chaque insulte."Elle se fous de moi..." Pensa-t-elle avec colère. A cours de mots, le silence s'installa de nouveau , brisé par Hime sirotant son thé.

-Furandre ? Prépare-moi un autre thé s'il te plait.

-Fugua ~ ! Répondit l'androïde en prenant la tasse.

Après que la porte se soit refermé, la princesse des monstres se leva et alla sans un mot s'accouder au rebord de la terrasse .Intriguée ,Reiri fit de même et attendit avec patience le bilan de la fille aux yeux rouges. Riza quand à elle se maintins contre la fenêtre un peu en arrière. Le soleil commença à se coucher, entourant le manoir d'une couleur orangée. Le vent souffla doucement, faisant voler les cheveux d'or de la maitresse des lieux.

-Crois-tu être plus apte à être mon garde du corps que Reiri- san ,Riza? Demanda-t-elle soudainement à la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges.

Celle-ci la fixa avec des yeux ronds, puis répondit sans hésitation:

-Evidemment! Je serais toujours loyale envers vous, Hime! Cette fille ne serait pas mettre sa vie en danger pour vous!!

-Alors pourquoi ne pas faire un concours entre vous deux? Déclara enfin Hime.

-Un concours? S'étonna la vampire à côté d'elle .En quoi consisterais ce concours?

-A la fin de cette mission, celle qui aura tuer le plus de gobelins discrétement et qui m'aura fait le plus souvent de rapports se verra accorder ma confiance totale. Celle qui perdra se verra renvoyer définitivement de ce lieu et sera considéré comme un ennemi comme les clair, si Riza gagne elle ne sera plus obliger de supporter Reiri-san et si Reiri- san gagne, elle pourra m'approcher de plus près et me mordre si elle en a vraiment envie.

-Hime!! Vous n'y penser pas!! Je refuse!S'indigna la loup-garou.

-J'accepte le défi.

-QUOI?!

La rousse se retourna vers sa némésis. Elle arborait un petit sourire et fixer droit dans les yeux Hime.

-Touts les coups sont permis?

-Touts les coups sont permis. Par contre j'exige que vous passiez les nuits ensembles dans ma propriétés au bord du lac. Lorsque vous voudrez partir en exploration ,vous devez avoir les même horaires d'espionnage. Entendez- vous pour cela. Continua la blonde à l'adresse des deux jeunes filles.

-Mais...Commença Riza.

-Riza , veux-tu perdre ta place dans cette maison par forfait?Si tu ne relèves pas le défi ,Reiri-san est déclarée vainqueur et tu peux d'hors et déjà faire tes bagages.

La fierté de la jeune louve fut piquée au vif.

-Pour que vous vous retrouviez seule avec elle ? Pas question! Je relève le défi!!

-Très bien. Vous partirez toutes les deux demain pour le lac, Hiro vous y accompagnera. Vous reviendrez dans 2 semaines.

Riza hocha de la tête. Reiri se contenta de sourire puis leva la tête vers le soleil couchant. Hime fit de même tandis que Furandre entra dans la pièce déposée une nouvelle tasse de thé , suivi par le jeune Hiro. Il se stoppa juste à côté de Riza et la fixa.

-Hime est-elle là? Il faut que je lui dise quelque chose.

Riza se pencha vers lui et lui murmura:

-Elle est là, à la terrasse. Ne la dérange pas, c'est l'heure où elle regarde le coucher de soleil.

Le garçon acquieçsa et s'avança d'un pas pour observer l'Hime. Sous le regard étonné de Riza, ses yeux s'agrandirent puis un faible murmure s'échappa de ses lèvres:

-Magnifique...

La rousse regarda à son tour la scène. Le coucher de soleil éclairait la face de sa maitresse et de sa némésis .Son souffle se coupa pendant une seconde. Les cheveux au vent, les deux jeunes filles irradiaient de beauté. Leurs yeux si semblables luisaient d'un rouge flamboyant .La vampire passa soudain sa main dans ses cheveux ébènes,aussi noirs et brillants que de l'encre, et Riza ne put s'empêcher de penser avec dégoût qu'effectivement, l'une comme l'autre étaient magnifiques...


End file.
